The story of the Blanks
by Kuroki-Neko96
Summary: "Basado en el juego "The story of the blanks" de la serie, en este se utiliza a applebloom, quien se pierde en el bosque y se encuentra con un pueblo de pesadillas vivientes. Pero en este hubo un antes, un antes que cambio el lugar para volverle aquella pesadilla..." [teoría sobre lo sucedido anteriormente en el bosque y el pueblo soleado]


**Story of the Blanks**

Ruby llego a aquel lugar siendo una pony pequeña, sin marca e inocente. Probablemente en ése tiempo el reino de los blanks fuese normal, sin maldición ni caos, solo un grupo de ponys que aceptaron a la pequeña Ruby pues tampoco tenía marca, lo cual era normal para ellos.

Sin embargo, un día Roneo buscaba el regalo para su amada, más no podía encontrarle. Entonces la pony de rubio cabello ofreció su ayuda pues sabía lo importante que era para el pony contrario.  
Al encontrar el ruby rojo entre unos árboles, en medio del día, volvió con Roneo, dándoselo con alegría y una sensación de satisfacción por ver a su amigo sonreír junto a su novia. Entonces, gracias a esas dos emociones encontró lo que sería su especialidad, buscar cosas, y junto a eso apareció su cutie mark.

Los demás ponys del lugar, al ver la marca, se juntaron para planear que hacer con ella pues, según ellos, la marca era una maldición, maldición de la cual fueron alejados por su bien, según dijo la princesa, pues era malo. Sin embargo, entre quienes se abstenían en lo suyo negando la marca se encontraba Mitta, una pony terrestre un tanto más abierta de mente que los demás pobladores. Ella sabía que lo que harían estaba mal, que debía hacer algo, pero no quiso pues sentía más miedo de ellos que cualquier otra cosa.

Al llegar la noche, Hoof Gris le dijo a Ruby que haría una fiesta en su honor, por obtener la marca. Ella asistió complacida, la fiesta dio lugar en todo el pueblo, pero principalmente en su propio hogar pues al pasar un rato todos se dirigieron a este para comer algo y compartir. Todo estaba bien, al menos hasta que se encendió la chimenea y, hoof sentado cerca de esta y junto a el Ruby, le dio un golpe con su pesuña, haciéndola caer. La joven rubia le vio sorprendida, aún más cuando los demás ponys del lugar comenzaron a gritar cosas como "ella tiene la marca, ella debe irse!" o "jamás debió llegar". Entonces la vio, a Mitta, que yacía agena a la situación, en un rincón de la casa solo observando. Ruby grito por auxilio, pero esta se hizo oídos sordos y desvió la vista.

Ya, totalmente imposibilitada de moverse por tantos golpes, los demás ponys la empujaron hasta la chimenea para así eliminar su cuerpo y dejar solo sus huesos. Seguido salieron de la casa y cerraron esta con llave, llave que tiraron a un poso junto a la casa para evitar que alguien se encontrara con los huesos. Además encerraron a Mitta en la casa de Roneo, pues la acusaron por no haber ayudado en contra de la pony marcada.

Sin embargo, la princesa se enteró de lo ocurrido y, al no tener más opción, pidio a Zecora que les castigara. Esta supo que hacer; de noche, sería el pueblo normal de sunny ville. Pero en cuanto comenzara a amanecer tomarían la forma de ponys destrozados, humillados, cegados. Y estos, incomprendiendo su castigo se dedicaron a capturar y acabar con los ponys que cruzaran por sus territorios luciendo sus cutie marks, y a los pequeños ponys sin marcas, pues, unirles a su "fiesta".

.

.

.

[Sí, esto es una teoría a modo de fanfic de lo que pudo haber ocurrido en aquel pueblo. No soy buena con el género horror o tragedia. Aún así amé este juego con todo mi ser, en especial porque soy fácil de asustar, pero a la vez me encanta hacerlo(al igual que la sensación de asco, también me encanta sentir eso). En fin, espero sea de su agrado y dejen algunos reviews, bye bye ~~]

.

PD: shubawaka424 es mi cuenta de youtube, y este fic surgió cuando vi un vídeo donde hablaban justamente del juego, que me pareció en algunas parte interesante y en otras absurdo. Pero al menos me llevo a crear esta teoría en forma de fic... Ho, y también esta hay en youtube, pues quise dejarlo en comentarios.


End file.
